An Ending
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Spoilers-Episode 16: Sonata. Six months after Sonata, things seem to be running smooth, but the past always catches up with those who live forever. The list threatens all the vampires in LA forcing a mass relocation. Including Mick. R&R plz.


Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.

An Ending….

**_What do you get when you have an amateur vampire slayer stake a vampire and then drag him into the sunlight after he doesn't immediately turn to ash? You get a vampire in a whole lot of pain, and a vampire that will eventually die. Of course being in this position currently, I can attest that not only does it suck, but it hurts like hell._**

**_Only a few hours earlier I wasn't thinking that today would be the last of my un-life._**

**_The night had gone smoothly; I'd had a few cases that night, jealous spouses wanting evidence of cheating, and so forth. After all, this is LA. It amazes me how humans squander their lives over foolish things when they don't seem to realize life is fragile. In the past six months, I'd never been happier in my un-life. Beth and I were going stronger than ever, and for the first time in the fifty five years since I had become a vampire, I was truly happy. I should have known, with my luck, that it wasn't to last._**

Mick stood on the roof of the building and stared into the LA night. A light breeze blew, his long jacket and hair moved accordingly. Very little vampire on vampire fighting for him lately; it had been six months since the vampires had to kill Emma Monahan to protect vampire secrecy. The police and the DA's office were not even close to having solved the case of how she escaped or where she went.**_  
And they won't. You can't run DNA testing on a vampire to begin with, and ashes don't often yield DNA._**

Mick saw the sky turning pink and turned to head back to his apartment for some sleep.

When Mick arrived he smelled someone. His blue eyes darted around the hall way as he sought who was there. Who ever the intruder was, they were human. Mick turned just in time to get staked in the heart.

**_Crap, a wannabe Van Helsing_**

"Why aren't you ash?" the man who had staked Mick said. The paralyzed vampire was only able to stare a head blankly. The man played with his face mask in panic. He picked up Mick and carried the immobilized vampire up the stairs to the roof and laid him on the ground.

**_Sunrise; he hopes I'll turn into ashes from sunlight. This guy must not know that it doesn't work that way._**

**_What do you get when you have an amateur vampire slayer stake a vampire and then drag him into the sunlight after he doesn't immediately turn to ash? You get a vampire in a whole lot of pain, and a vampire that will die. Of course being in this position currently, I can attest that not only does it suck, but it hurts like hell. I begin to fear for my un-life whenever the wannabe slayer returns with another staked vamp. It was one of the 'Lost Boys.' It was the skinnier one. Poor bastard, probably a sleep in his freezer and then this guy tries to kill him. Oh no! What if Beth shows up and he tries to stake her?_**

Beth Turner had finished getting some information on ADA Talbot's latest case and was heading over to Mick's for some quality time. When she arrived, she knew something was horribly wrong. She ran over to Mick's ajar door, her blonde hair flying behind her, her blue eyes wide with panic. She looked around and saw the apartment was empty, but the place where Mick hid his blood was open, exposing his dietary habits to the world. Beth quickly closed it and heard footsteps. She whirled around to see a man in a black ski mask wearing a long black coat, black jeans, black boots, and a black dress shirt underneath his coat. The man seemed startled to see Beth in the apartment.

"Are you one of these monsters?" he asked, his voice trembling with nervousness as he held up multi-page list. Beth walked forwards and grabbed the list. She read through it and she looked up in shock and fear. Every Vampire in LA must have been on this list, and the person even knew which ones were gone.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"My superiors gave it to me, to end this undead plague upon our city. But they're not dying, not turning to ashes," said the man, "I've failed. There's only one punishment for failure." Before Beth could move to stop him, the man had pulled out a gun and shot himself.

Beth found Mick's cell phone and looked through the list of contacts until she found the one she needed: The Cleaner. She dialed it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm in need of your services," Beth said.

Beth searched high, and low for Mick. When she found him she ran over to him and removed the stake from his heart. She saw another vampire in a similar position and she un-staked him too. The boy tried to feed on her, but Mick was still strong enough to stop the boy. Beth helped Mick down the stairs to his apartment and once she got him to a chair she ran to his stash and pulled out a blood bag for him. The vampire nodded in thanks before drinking the blood. She tossed one to the kid who caught it.

"How did they get this?" Mick asked as he looked over the list.

"I don't know, he said he was working for someone and the punishment was death, so he offed himself, the cleaner picked up his body while I was looking for you," said Beth.

"We need to get this list to Josef, he might know why these people have a complete list of every vampire in LA or who has been for the past year," Mick said.

"What if he doesn't?" asked Beth.

"We'll find another to get to the bottom of this," said Mick.

**_Josef was going to flip when he sees this list. His paranoia would be at an all time high_**.

Mick and Beth arrived at Josef's office and it looked better than it had a few months ago. It was actually close to his previous office, before it was fire bombed.

"This is bad! We're a few steps from exposure…."

**_ I was right about Josef's reaction. He was really freaking out._**

"Josef. How would they get this list?" Mick asked him.

"I don't know, we need to start evacuating all the vampires, hopefully this group only has a bunch of amateurs with wooden stakes running about," said Josef, "I'll start making calls. I suggest you get out of town, Mick, you were one of the first that this freak went after."

"I can't," said Mick.

"You have to," said Beth, "I'll try to follow."

**_If Beth follows me, they might find us again. But trying to tell Beth not to do something is like trying to tell the sun not to shine. And I can't bring myself to._**

**_I went back to my place and I could smell another human was there, but this time I was ready. Or so I thought._**

Mick looked around the group of humans confused. He saw Robert was there and so was a much older man and woman with a couple of people of Robert's age.

"I don't believe it," said the older man.

**_This man is the same age I am. Well should be might be a better way of putting it_**.

Mick saw that his army trunk had once again been dragged out along with old photos of him next to a few digital photos.

"You don't recognize me, Mick?" the old man said.

"Should I?" Mick asked cautiously, "Why are all of you here?"

"We're here because I called them because of this picture," said Robert holding up an old photo from World War II. Mick stiffened when he saw he was in the picture.

"We went comparing pictures and we came to one conclusion, you were him. But why aren't you old?" said the older man.

**_I noticed the old man was missing a foot. Frank, that's why he looked my human age, how was I going to explain to them that the reason I hadn't aged a day over thirty was because I'm vampire? I wasn't, and I couldn't, not with the threat of exposure running so high. I hated to lie but I had to_**.

"I'm Mick St. John Jr. My father died a few years ago, I've been told I look a lot like my dad," Mick said after swallowing.

**_Not moving on as often as I should have has now caught up to me. I could probably start over as my own kid. Beth bought it the first time she saw a picture of me from the 1950's._**

"Did he ever tell you about us?" asked Frank.

"Often, I didn't think any of you were still alive. And yes, I knew who you were when I helped rescue Jacob," said Mick looking to Robert.

Mick showed up at Josef's later to see it was being packed up. Next to Josef was a shady man, even in the vampire world, who handed Josef a large bundle of papers.

"This is it. I'm off to Europe for a while, until this all blows over. This guy will make you any identity you want," said Josef. Mick nodded, already having an identity and new location in mind. But he had one last case to solve in LA.

**_Leaving the city I had lived in my whole life and un-life was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever done. However, I could prevent this from re-occurring if I can find out who did this. This meant I'd need to find another of the wannabe slayers and make them talk._**

Finding another of the amateur slayers was easier than Mick had thought. The fool was trying to dissolve a prone vampire in holy water, to not avail. Mick attacked the punk and pinned him to the wall. His face vamped out and he growled at the wannabe.

"So you want to slay vampires?" he snarled. The punk tried to thrash and break free but, he was no match for vampire strength.

"Now you're going to tell me who you work for," Mick snarled.

Beth arrived at Josef's just as the Vampire was preparing to leave.

"Josef! Where is Mick going?" she asked.

"New York City," said Josef.

"Thanks," said Beth. She saw Josef board his private helicopter and she watched it disappear, taking Josef with it into the night sky. The full moon lit the night, but instead of the normal warmth, it felt cold and forlorn.

**_It turned out this list was the work of Emma Monahan post mortem, and her associate was part of a radical anti-vampire group. He knew she was dead, along with her husband, because he had followed us and we hadn't even notice him. Now this list was in the hands of these maniacs and of Ben Talbot. Luckily, it seemed he had no idea what this list meant. And if I could silence these people, he never would. I'm only hoping they're a group of rookies._**

Mick picked the locks of the building and entered. He cautiously looked around and narrowly avoided another staking, in less than twenty four hours. He snapped the human's neck, and vamped out whenever one of them stabbed his shoulder.

**_They're not using silver, which is lucky for me._**

Mick managed to disarm and get rid of the humans there. He heard clapping and turned to see a human standing there with a video camera.

"Bravo! I couldn't have planned that better than I had," the man said. Mick stared at him for a moment before picking up one of the thug's knives and flinging it into the man's throat. The camera and a silver steak tumbled out of the man's grip.

**_That was it. I destroyed the camera and called for clean up. Luckily the cleaners hadn't evacuated yet. This left one loose end left to tie up._**

Beth stood waiting for Mick at his door.

"So I managed to convince Ben that the list was a hoax and he threw it out and I quit my job there and landed a job in New York," said Beth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mick asked, "There could be others out there who get close to figuring us out."

"I love you, and I will follow you anywhere," said Beth. Mick smiled and kissed her on the lips.

**_It doesn't matter how long I live, or how long Beth lives. All that matters is today and that we have each other. I've spent too much time hiding from the past here. It is time for something and someplace new._**

THE END.


End file.
